The present disclosure relates to a water dispenser, and in particular to a water dispenser which includes a cold water container having a water storing space, a water purification device installed to purify water, a cooling device installed outside the cold water container for cooling water in the cold water container, and a refrigerator having an insulator outer wall that accommodates the cold water container, the water purification device and the cooling device.
Generally, water supplied through water pipes may contain various harmful pollutants due to degradation of pipes. Many consumers who use tap water supplied through water pipes, increasingly to use a water dispenser for removing various harmful pollutants and to cool and/or heat water.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional water dispenser, and FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a structure of the water dispenser of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the water fed through water pipes is purified by means of a purification device 11 and is stored in a water storing container 12. The water purification device 11 may be formed from various water purification devices such as a filter using active carbon or any adsorptive materials known in the pertinent art.
A cold water container vent 13 is installed in the water storing container 12, by which water can remain at a certain level. The water stored in the water storing container 12 moves into the cold water container 14 and is cooled by means of the cooling device 15 or moves into a hot water container 16 and is heated by means of a heating device 17.
The cold water cooled by means of the cold water container 14 is discharged to the outside through a cold water discharge tap 18, and the hot water heated by the hot water container 16 is discharged to the outside through a hot water discharge tap 19.
When the water purified by means of the water purification device 11 is stored in the water storing container 12 for a long time at room temperature, the water may be polluted due to various microorganisms. Since the water storing container 12 is exposed to air, bacteria contained in air may permeate into the water storing container 12, which will also lead to polluting water.
In addition, since the water storing container 12 and the water purification device 11 are separately installed from each other, the inner space of the dispenser housing is not efficiently used, and the size of the water dispenser 100 is disadvantageously large.